


A Trip to Le Parke

by HardfangirlinN25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardfangirlinN25/pseuds/HardfangirlinN25
Summary: "Low profile you say…huh?", the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch said in unison and looked at each other, eyes sparkling with mischief.Well, needless to say, the Black widow was a deadly assassin and a highly-skilled spy, to whom hiding in plain sight was like photosynthesis in plants.Wanda, however, had fairly recently started sneaking out and learning the art of becoming less obvious in the public.





	A Trip to Le Parke

# A Trip to Le Parke: Part 1

It was a bright sunny day outside the avenger's tower, where the life was full of sparkles and, well…life. Inside the towers was, however, a completely different story. All the Avengers were in the common room. Dying out of boredom. Bucky was casually seated on one end of the huge white sofa, flipping through the useless baking channels and uttering more than useful remarks. Natasha was tiring her last brain cell into working a mission report. Bruce was cluelessly turning the pages of a tabloid. Toni was seated on the other end and was perfecting, an already perfect prototype phone for Spidey. The poor thing always kept getting bashed on walls with his phone or so. Sam was 2 steps away from launching Redwing on Bucky's head. Steve was the least affected of them all. Peacefully reading the holy Qur'an. Wanda was sprawled on Steve's lap, squirming from time to time.  


_What an utterly unblissful day,_ thought Wanda.  


Peter and Clint must be having a blast.  
Clint was with his family, enjoying the countryside. Peter was away with aunt May, also enjoying their trip to god knows where.  


"Ughhhhhhh!"- Wanda got up from Steve's lap and groaned. – "Can this day get any more boring?"  
She buried her face in one of the cushions and screamed in it.  
Steve, holding the Qur'an in the right hand, stroked the wild girl's head from the other.  


Toni was done.  


"maybe we can go to this restua-,"  


Before she could finish Bruce cut in and said, "and become another story for the tabloids? Hard pass,"  


She regretted not going with peter. Wanda should've taken the road trip with them.  


"ugh, these paparazzi, I hate em!" she groaned again.  


"Welcome to my world, kid" winked Toni.  


Natasha got up from the sofa and stretched like a cat.  
"enough of this brooding, let's go to the park," she said.  


The muffled screaming had come to a stop. Wanda looked at Natasha with eyes full of life.  
"Why didn't I think of that before," she said.  


"The paparazzi would still be lurking at us," said Sam.  


"Besides, I can't hide these guns," said Bucky, kissing his biceps.  


Toni scoffed and Sam rolled his eyes out of his eye sockets.  


Wanda got up and moved towards the centre (blocking the tv), turned around, faced the Avengers and clasped her hand unto her chest, "we can't let them control our lives, - she paused for dramatic emphasis, - "we can't live in fear anymore. Rise my fams! We shan't live behind the shadows of terror anymore. Let's to Le Parke" finishing with what seems to be a failed attempt at a French accent.  


"Peter is a bad influence," sighed Toni.  


Wanda gasped at the comment directed towards her bestest of a friend and an amazing brother; Peter.  
"Excuse you, -" before Wanda could defend her bestie, Steve got up and said, "We're diverting from the topic; are we going to the park or no?" He had finished reading the holy Qur'an, got up and placed it on the Tv shelve.  


"I'm all in, but we can't go like this… like beings us," said Bruce.  


"Yeah Brucie bear is right, we need to keep a low profile," said Toni, tearing her eyes away from Wanda, who was giving her a blank stare. Toni loved teasing that gal especially when it came to the relationship between Peter and her  


"Low profile you say…huh?", the Black Widow and the Scarlet Witch said in unison and looked at each other, eyes sparkling with mischief.  
Well, needless to say, the Black widow was a deadly assassin and a highly-skilled spy, to whom hiding in plain sight was like photosynthesis in plants.  


Wanda had, however, fairly recently started sneaking out and learning the art of becoming less obvious in the public. Nobody knew about this except Peter. Besides in her defence, she wasn't doing anything illegal or committing a felony. Just feeling the cool breeze and visiting her favourite stationery shop, getting lost on the streets of New York (still having Friday on her side to guide her through the streets tho) and love making it back to the tower without raising any suspicions. She loved it. So, it was alright to say that Wanda knew a thing or two about keeping a low profile. To add into the portfolio, she was trained by Natasha as well, so yes! 

Without wasting any more time on arguing, Wanda used her telekinesis and teleported a cap on her head and Steve's sunglasses. She could do this only when she had the undisturbed image and the position of the object she was teleporting. Steve was best at returning the things from where he got them.

"Suit up team, we've got a mission," smirked Wanda.  


Everyone went about their ways.  


If Wanda wasn't talking to Friday, she could've sworn that it took them more than an hour to get dressed.  
"24 hours later…"- Wanda stopped mid-way and pointed at Bucky's metal arm-"first of all, your hand is showing and you guys took like years,"  
Bucky smiled sheepishly and slid his metal arm into a leather glove.  


Toni was practically smelling of Gucci.  


Natasha was dressed flawlessly.  


Bruce was doing okay. Cute was one of them.

Wanda was wearing her classic sweat pants and shirt. Nothing could beat a comfy attire. This would be topped by a cream brown overcoat.

Between Steve, Bucky and Sam, all she could see was leather jackets.  
What's with these dudes and leather jacket. She thought.  
It was not wise to poke a stick there.

Now it was time for a plan.  
They couldn't just walk out from the front door of the tower and that too together.  
So, it was decided that Bruce would leave from the thief door with Toni and Bucky. Steve and Nat would take the front door with steve's bike. Wanda was left with Sam. They were to leave a while after the others had left. A very simple plan; but boring  


That was if Wanda were to play by the rules; which she didn't.  


"I'm telling you that is a very bad idea," pleaded Sam for the 5th time.  


Wanda rolled her eyes. Sam wasn't the one who played by the rule either, but when it came down to impressing Steve. He'd do anything.  
The elevator dinged open to the vast balcony and the soothing breeze caressed Wanda's face. Bliss. It had a bit of heat in it but nothing unbearable.

Sam was going non-stop in the background. Something she was used to.  
Without paying any attention to what Sam was saying, she moved towards the edge of the jet pad or helipad and Sam followed her, clueless of what her brain was brewing. She stopped at the edge and peered below; heights were never among one of her capabilities, but ever since the Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch power-fusion, they never bothered her anymore.

"This is the last time I'm telling you, I'm not jumping from there and flying using your poufy red magic or whatever you call it," he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
Wanda didn't like her powers being called magic. It was simply a term used by humans when they didn't understand something.  
Biting down all her frustrations away, she crossed her arms and raised one corner of her brow, "who said anything about flying?"  


"What? I thoug…"-  


He was cut in by the revving engine of a bike.  
The engine gave a good vroom and brushed pass Sam like a breath and came to a halt after taking a turn next Wanda.  
The Spidey cycle. Courtesy of Friday and Wanda. It was a gift from Wanda to her best friend, Peter.  
Miss perfect; Friday was her autopilot. She had a thing for dramatic entrances.  
Sam tried his best to hide the glowing expressions forming on his face.  


"No"  
"Yes"  
"La"  
"na3m"  
"zheadne"  
"ano"  


"That's it, I'm leaving! You can come alone, I don't care"  


"C'mon Sam, when did you become sooo boring,"  


"The day we adopted two teenagers"  


Wanda rolled her eyes. The responsibility part was all fun when there were actual threats ahead. Not when the coast was all clear. It's not like they had to be responsible forever?  
Sam was leaving and Wanda got a perfect idea.  


"Bucky was right," she said, as calmly as she could.  


"He was right when he said,- she turned around and faced the view outside, crossed her hands over her chest and leaned on the bike,-"when he called you a chicken."  


Sam stopped right in his tracks. He knew it was a trick. Manipulation, courtesy of Natasha. He paid no bother to Wanda' s scandalous plan and moved further.  


It wasn't working.  


"Is it because I'm a girl?"  


Sam froze in his tracts and spun around.  


" or you do not trust me?"  


"You know it's not that"  


"It's alright, I don't blame you for not trusting me,"  


Sam didn't like where this was going.  


"After all, what I have done..."  


It had gotten there. Avengers loved Wanda. There was no other explicit explanation to that. They got on the wrong foot was all. Doesn't mean it had to be like that forever. Of course, Sam trusted her. She was like a younger sister to him. Scratch that, she was his sister.  
Without wasting any further time, he sprang to Wanda and enveloped her in a hug.  


"Manipulative bi-"  


"Uhuh! I want to you to watch your damn language Sam Wilson,"  


Both of them smiled at each other.  


And just like that, Wanda's plan was working.  


They got on to the bike and Wanda was able to pick the vibes Sam was radiating. It was a mix between 'Were doomed to Steve's gonna hate me to this bike is amazing to it might be actually fun'.  


She placed her scarlet mesh over till her nose. It was given to her by Stark. That mesh was able to distort her facial features, rendering her non-recognizable in pictures or scans. Plus it looked good on her so, win-win.  


When she was all ready to go she lifted her thumb to Sam.  


As soon as she was about to twist the throttle, Sam butted in with a question.  


"You know what you're doing, right?"  


"Absolutely, I've ridden this over a million times"  


28 times to be precise, it was only during high-speed Villian chases or when Peter was too lazy to drive.  
Sam nodded.  


Another attempt at twisting the throttle, Sam interrupted.  


"Wait! How am I suppose to hold you, so that I don't fall off mid-flight"  
Wanda sighed.  


"Just hold on to either side of the hips, haven't you ever ridden a bike before?" she huffed.  


"Besides, you're wearing seat beat,"  


He didn't reply.  


"Anything else before we go?"  


"No"  


"Okay, good finally"  


Wanda was all ready to go even if Sam tried to interject again.  
She revs up the engine and-  


"Wait, don't I get a hel-"  


Too late. She twisted the throttle and the bike raced to the edge. Sam screeched.  
They were free-falling from the tower. Ah! Wanda loved this dearly.  
The bike was God's grace.  


Sam was questioning his existence on the pillion. Wanda was having more than fun seeing him like that.  
After losing a suitable altitude, she pressed the web icon and **Twrch!**  
A web was shot from below and stretched between the distance of the two buildings. They were now riding on the web.  
Sam was more than star-struck and was hiding his awe and enthusiasm. For God's sake, he's the Falcon. He can't be afraid of heights. This was his first experience riding the spidey cycle, before which he had just seen it on Tv.

"You know, if you weren't too busy being a dad, you'd actually enjoy this" Wanda said aloud. Her face was getting slammed by the intense gush of wind.  
"I'm not being a dad" he yelled back.  
Wanda scoffed.  


Upon reaching the end of the webbings, Sam's hands tensed around her hips. He shut his eyes and prepared for the nearing end of his life. Wanda smiled to herself, clicked another button and the bike was defying all the laws of motion.  


"Wooohooo! That is the most amazing thing I've seen, how is that even possible?" he shouted with clear amazement.  
"I know, right? Well, this baby was designed to move in any direction!" Wanda beamed back.  


Riding on webs, defying gravity and the laws of motion, all continued till they had reached the park. The bike had cut short the time of travel by 40% and they were the first ones to reach, so another round was agreed upon until the others had reached.  


Sam and Wanda ended the magic ride when Friday had notified them about Steve's arrival. They stopped in an alley near the park.  
"Should do that again," Sam said, getting off the pillion.  
Wanda smiled deeply.  
"I'm glad you liked it, I knew you would." She said.  


As soon as she got down, the engine ceased.  
She had started moving towards the exit when Sam questioned her, "You seriously gonna leave her there?"  
Her side lip curled into a crooked smile. He glanced behind to see that the bike was no longer there. Poof! Disappeared into the thin air.  
He was left wide-eyed. He quickly regained his composure and shrugged.  


"Invisible"  


"Not only that, Friday's taking it back to the HQ"  


Wanda couldn't wipe the smug smile off her face. Sam didn't mind and gave her a playful nudge.  
They walked 50 yards and reached the park. Looked for another minute or two, to find a redhead and a blond dude sitting under the shade of a tree. Steve waved his hand when he saw them and Sam reciprocated. Bruce's team was not here yet.  
Wanda dropped down next to Steve and Nat. Sam leaned over the trunk.

"arrived quite fast," questioned Steve, breaking the silence.  


Wanda tore her eyes from a kid, who had dropped his ice cream over his dog's head, and looked at Steve and then at Sam.  


"Uh…Well..." she stammered.  


"born and bred in this city, cap." Smiled Sam.  


Convincing enough for Rogers.  


Wanda took a deep mental breath.  


It was as if Sam saved her from getting caught after she had committed a felony. First of all, she wasn't even allowed to ride his bike, after the stunt she had pulled with it, so riding an enhanced bike, that too not on roads was out of the question. That little stunt had resulted in forfeiting of her bike privileges and confiscation of her learning permit. In her defence, she was just trying to learn how to stop a fast-moving bike, from 80 to 0, just like Natasha had done. But that didn't go as planned. Laws of motion hauled Wanda across the concrete like cheese on a shredder. Steve was one step away from losing all his sanity. So yeah. No-no to riding for till college.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so new. So yeah. Couldn't resist writing about my gal Wanda.  
> Also please do comment! I am all for the constructive, ahem, criticism lol.  
> I had convinced my mom to be the editor for this, who has like seen zero marvel movies. She asks me why they're being so suspicious and why I'm making a bike jump off from a building XD!  
> I died re-editing and yet I see tons of mistakes so I'm not even gonna try now.
> 
> Also!  
> "zheadne" is no and "ano" is yes in Slovak  
> "La" is no and "na3m" (which is read like naAAm lol emphasis on AA) is yes in Arabic
> 
> I hope you like it. The second part is ready to but the close and open tags took my life so I'll be taking some time.  
> Stay safe!


End file.
